


Becky the Bottom

by Bexcellentaloy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, I only think I used the term daddy once, NSFW, Strap-Ons, This is supposed to be sweet, but also hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bexcellentaloy/pseuds/Bexcellentaloy
Summary: Tonight, Charlotte gets to be in charge. But she wants to do Becky just right.





	Becky the Bottom

Charlotte looked in the mirror and giggled bashfully at herself. Shaking her hips, she watched the dildo bounce wildly in her harness.

“Teehee.”

“Babe stop playing with your dick already!” 

Charlotte heaved a sigh and stepped out into the bedroom with her head down. She loved her body, she was _proud_ of her body, but topping was so… unnatural for her. _Becky definitely wears this better,_ she mused.

“ _Babe._ My eyes are up here.”

Charlotte giggled as she looked up from her strap to her wife on the bed. Becky had a sheet pulled over her body, her head propped up on her hand. Somehow even with her hair messily tied back, and sweat remnant from a night under the hot ring lights, she was still the most beautiful woman in the world.

“Are you gonna just stare at me all night?”

“I’m not against it.”

“What if I entice you with boobs?”

Becky pulled the sheet down to her waist, which immediately prompted Charlotte to crawl into bed. She slid her hands across Becky’s abs and across to her back, pulling her closer.

“Are you happy to see me?”

Becky nodded her head towards the dildo poking her in the thigh. Charlotte sighed and rolled her eyes deep in the back of her head. “You’re incorrigible.”

“Mmm but you love me.”

Becky grazed her lips across Charlotte’s neck and nipped gently at her collarbone. Charlotte slid her hands up Becky’s back and pulled her over top of her. Becky smiled through her kiss.

“Ever the bottom.”

Charlotte huffed as Becky pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I wanna do good for you, Daddy.” Charlotte breathed.

“You will.”

Becky scooped her arms under Charlotte and rolled over, pulling Charlotte on top of her.

“C’mere.”

Charlotte did as commanded and lowered her lips to Becky’s. Her nerves all seemed to wash away when she felt her wife’s tongue exploring across her own. Her body heated; she had the strap tonight, _she_ had the power. She was going to make her wife feel better than she ever did. She moved her attention to Becky’s jaw. Peppering kisses up to her wife’s ear. Becky exposed more of her neck and Charlotte ran her tongue down about halfway before biting. Hard.

“Fuck Char.”

Charlotte pulled back immediately. “Too hard?”

“No. Do it again.”

As instructed, Charlotte bit down again, enjoying the moan coming from Becky. Becky’s hands were in Charlotte’s hair as she placed a gentle kiss over the new red marks on Becky’s neck. She moved down further, dragging her tongue over any inch of skin she could make contact with.

“Bite me.” 

Becky barked new orders as Charlotte’s hands rolled over her breasts. Charlotte flicked her tongue over Becky’s nipple and pulled it into her mouth as it hardened. She bit, gently.

“Harder, baby.”

Becky’s hands never untangled from Charlotte’s hair as she slowly bit harder.

“More.”

Charlotte clamped her teeth even tighter, she was beginning to worry she was going to draw blood.

“Fuck Char. Now suck on it a little.”

She did as instructed before moving to the left side, repeating her motions exactly in order. Becky’s content grunts grew louder and longer. Charlotte looked up as her wife cupped her face and pulled her into a forceful kiss. Her entire body pressed as hard as it could into Charlotte’s, her strap poking just at the top of her thigh.

Becky pushed Charlotte back and licked her lips. “Now show me how good you really are with that mouth.”

Charlotte beamed; she was more than hungry. She eagerly scooted down in the bed, running her nails down Becky’s torso as she went. She sat back on her knees and admired Becky’s naked body, grinning the entire time. _She’s mine. This beautiful carved-from-marble goddess is all mine._

“Tongue, Charlie.”

Becky had an eyebrow cocked, though Charlotte knew better than to think Becky didn’t enjoy having Charlotte swoon over her perfect body. She was shy, afterall. 

Charlotte leaned into Becky’s and kissed from her knee to the very top of her thigh. She switched to the right leg and inserted a few nips, drawing contented gasps from Becky all the while. Becky’s fingers found Charlotte’s mane again, gripping tightly as Charlotte worked her tongue closer to Becky’s wetness. Charlotte couldn’t help but be intoxicated by the scent as she gently rubbed her lips over Becky’s slit. 

She looked up and made sure Becky saw her lick her lips clean. Becky’s hips bucked as she pushed Charlotte’s head down. She found Becky’s clit quickly, running the length of her tongue across it slowly. Becky shuddered beneath her wife and bucked for more. Charlotte ran the very tip of her tongue slowly over Becky’s clit until Becky started whining.

Then she really dove in.

She pulled Becky’s clit into her mouth, sucking on it as she ran her tongue over it. She took her index finger and slowly pushed into Becky while she lapped as much of her wife into her mouth as she could. Becky’s hair tugging got more intense. Charlotte felt one of Becky’s legs wrap around her neck in hopes of pulling her closer still.

“Charlotte. Please. Fuck me. Please. Now.” Becky said breathlessly.

Charlotte gently pushed Becky’s leg aside and got to knees, wiping her chin clean. Becky pulled Charlotte down into a deep kiss, wrapping her legs around Charlotte’s waist as she explored the taste of herself on Charlotte’s tongue. With a free hand Charlotte guided her strap into Becky.

Becky bit down hard on Charlotte’s lip.

“Is this okay?” Charlotte was worried she’d gone too fast.

“Fuck. Me. Now.”

Charlotte’s thrust was awkward, but only for a second. She reoriented herself and pulled Becky’s hips deeper into her.. She focused on Becky as she gripped the pillows above her head in a white knuckle grip before digging her nails into Charlotte’s back and pulling her down. They sloppily and hastily found each other’s lips, pressing into each other with urgency. Charlotte’s thrusts got deeper and longer, and so too did Becky’s moans.

“Fuck Charlotte keep going just like that.”

Charlotte stayed on course. She licked her fingers and eased them onto Becky’s clit, rubbing in sync with her thrusts.

“Fuck Charlotte don’t fucking stop I’m so close.”

_Oh thank god._

Charlotte wanted desperately to wait for Becky to cum before she did, but the friction of the harness and the sounds of Becky’s moan coupled with her scent were driving her absolutely insane. 

“Char… Cha.. Ch...FUCK DON’T STOP!”

Charlotte kept her pace. Becky dug her nails harder into Charlotte’s thighs as she swirled her hips against Charlotte’s.

“FUCK!” They both yelled, barely seconds apart.

Becky’s body shook and contorted as she pushed as hard as she could against Charlotte’s strap. Charlotte felt her harness fill with her own juices and almost instantly collapsed on top of Becky. Becky shuddered again as Charlotte removed herself, though weakly kissed Charlotte’s shoulder and neck regardless. Spent and tired the two lay together, catching their breath. Becky combed her fingers through Charlotte’s hair.

“You’re such a good girl, Charlie. You’re so good to me. I love you so, so much.”

Charlotte smiled, content and exhausted. _I AM a good girl._

“I love you too Becks.”

Neither of them wanted to move, so they each fell asleep covered in cum and embracing their one true love.


End file.
